


That’s What I Promised!

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Songfic, maybe idk, sorry I let everyone down. :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Be More Chill... except it’s told by the Squip.I thought it’d be cool to experience the musical from a different perspective, so I decided to write this fanfic! :)I will add more tags as needed and trigger warnings will be found in the notes sections before works, so don’t forget to read those :3Stay safe and I hope you enjoy this!PS Rich’s Squip will feature at some point, so keep an eye out for Evil Kermit in a later chapter!





	1. Access Procedure Initiating

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter! Yay! If you think there should be a warning, please comment so I know to add it. 
> 
> Stay safe and I hope you enjoy! :3

“How do you feel…?” Michael asked Jeremy.

The Squip blinked into life. An electronic note popped up in front of it. The note read:

“Jeremy Heere. High school student, New Jersey. Wants to be cool so that Christine Canigula will notice him.”

“Well, let’s get to work,” it decided. “Now, how do I start up the main system..?” The machine wandered around in this boy’s brain - it would have to get used to this. “Maybe this will do it?” It took out a small microchip with some Japanese writing on it and stabbed it into the brain. 

“Ow!”

Panic. “Oh no, oh no, erm…” The programmed figure tried to think what to do… it didn’t want to hurt the boy! Then it had an idea: maybe if it screamed into his auditory nerve he would hear it? The Squip bolted around the brain, sticking close to the skull until it reached Jeremy’s eyes. There was… a girl? With another boy…? Text popped up around them; their names were Jake Dillinger and Christine Canigula… wait, was Jeremy trying to express his feelings for Christine with Jake around?! This wouldn’t do.  
“This child has a LOT to learn…” it sighed.   
The Squip carried on running and soon reached the auditory nerve and began to speak to Jeremy.

“TARGET FEMALE INACCESSIBLE.”

“Augh, what the hell?!”

Oh, no, was it too loud? Quieter this time…

“Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort.”

“Mild?!” 

“Jeremy? What’s wrong?”

“Dude, the freak’s freaking out!”

“Sorry, Jeremy…” the Squip said to itself as it clicked a pop-up to initiate the access procedure. “Calibration complete. Access procedure initiating.”

At this point everyone was staring at the apparently insane teenager, many of which were filming it for social media. 

Then, silence.

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait… I’m fine, I just need a-“

“Discomfort level may increase.”

All hell broke loose in that instant. Jeremy was screaming. People were gawking. Waves and waves of data flood in and around the overwhelmed supercomputer: Jeremy’s past, present and possible futures were all accessible by the Squip. It slowly made its way out into the open world as Jeremy ran away from the chaos to another part of the mall.

“Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor,” the Squip smirked.

“Your Squip.”


	2. How To Be More Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and the Squip talk a bit (wow well done pro description writer right here...)  
> Basically a bit of Be More Chill Pt. 1 lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If negative self(?) talk is triggering, then DON’T READ THIS BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE. It also mentions wanting to die so... yeah don’t read it if this bothers you.
> 
> If you’ve listened to Be More Chill Pt. 1 and are fine with it then this should also be fine... :)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

The Squip stood in front of Jeremy as the teenage boy gawked at him. He couldn’t believe it. Was he dreaming? He dug his fingernails into his hand… nope, not dreaming. It had actually worked…! He actually had a chance in this world!

“You… look like… Keanu Reeves…!” Jeremy managed to get out.

The supercomputer smiled. “My default mode. You can also set me for Sean Connery, Jack Nicholson or sexy anime female!” It let out a high-pitched, girly squeal. 

Jeremy laughed and decided, still rather surprised, “No, Keanu’s good!”

“So are he/him pronouns alright with you? I can change to suit your needs if you’d prefer otherwise.”

“Yeah, he/him is great… so can everyone see you?”

“I exist only in your mind. They only see you having an animated conversation with yourself, so don’t do that!” He chuckled as Jeremy looked around himself to see everyone else staring at him. The teenager turned bright red and started to walk off, the Squip gliding beside him.

“Try to think at me instead of talking out loud if you can,” the Squip offered, “Like you’re telepathic!”

“Like in X-Men?!”

He sighed. “I can see this is going to be difficult…”

The Keanu Reeves standing beside Jeremy took out the electronic note he received earlier, glanced over it and put it back in his pocket. “You want to be more chill…”

“You mean cool!” Jeremy corrected.

“I do not.” The Squip explained, “You see, human social interaction is governed by rules. I have the processing capacity to understand thee rules and pass them on to you.”  
He looked up and down Jeremy before instructing, “Take your hands out of your pockets!” The teenager obeyed. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all…

“Arch your back, puff out your chest! Add some swagger to your gate or you’ll look like a masturbator… fix your posture and then the rest.”

“But I… am a masturbato-“

“We’ll fix that.”

Now the Squip hit a roadblock. This was going to be one tough job and being overly nice about everything wasn’t going to get them anywhere… if Jeremy were more aware of his flaws, would he try to correct them?

“All your nerdiness is ugly…”

“I thought it was more of a geek, but-“

“All your stammering is a chore!”

“Er- wh- ah- what?!”

“Your ticks and fidgets are persistent and your charm in non-existent, we’ll fix you’re vibe, then fix some more.”

Was this going anywhere? He needed to go more extreme!

“Everything about you is so terrible! Everything about you makes me want to DIE!”

Okay, that was probably a bit harsh… no, he needed to explain exactly how to improve, not just give him a whole list of what needed to be done… he was stressing him out too much and they had only just begun…!

The Squip’s electronic hands grabbed Jeremy’s. “So don’t freak out and don’t resist. Have no doubt if I assist.”

“You will… Be More Chill.”

By now Jeremy was slouching again. Could he force him to stand straight?

The supercomputer sent a jolt of electricity through Jeremy’s spine, to which Jeremy responded with, “Ow! Did you just shock me?!”

“Spinal stimulation! You were slouching!” He did need to admit that he did feel a little guilty for hurting the teenager, but he didn’t need to know that…

It was the time to establish a concrete course of action. The Squip needed to decide how he was going to get Jeremy Christine. His quantum processor allowed him to see possible futures, so there would be a good place to start. Blue lights blinked in his eyes as he searched his database for a future where Jeremy ended up with Christine. Only one result came up and he downloaded the data. He looked through it and… woah, was this the only way?!  
“Well, this is my purpose… whatever’s necessary, I suppose…” thought the Squip somewhat reluctantly. 

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Sorry I couldn’t get this out sooner... I’ve just not wanted to put out anything below what I think is decent... I’m still not happy with some bits of this chapter but I didn’t want to keep everyone waiting for ages.  
> The next one should be out soon so look forward to that!   
> Stay safe!   
> \- A


	3. Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy runs into Brooke and Chloe and the Squip facepalms a ton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Caps lock/shouting, negative self talk, brief breakup mention, brief cheating mention. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3

“Jeremy? Go buy a new shirt.”

“Wh- what’s wrong with m-“

The Squip put his fingers to Jeremy’s lips and shushed him. “It’s better if you just comply with what I say. My job is to colour your aesthetic and make you seem much less… pathetic. Just step and fetch; don’t ask me why.” 

The two of them entered the nearest clothing shop and the Squip almost immediately pointed out a suitable garment. “Pick that one.”

The teenager looked back in disgust. “It has a picture of Eminem on it!”

“If you’re so astute, what do you need me for?!”

“Do people still listen to Eminem?”

“Irrelevant,” the Squip sighed, “My quantum processor allows me to see your possible futures. In the future where you get what you want, you are wearing an Eminem shirt!” 

“But what if someone quizzes me on his music?” Jeremy asked, still feeling uncertain of this decision.

“My database is infinite and instantaneous. That should hardly be a problem.”

The Squip looked down at him as his eyes lit up with admiration. “You can do that?! How are you with math homework?”

He smirked, “I’m a supercomputer, Jeremy. I’m made of math.”

“Nice!”

Oh, wait, he was supposed to be making Jeremy colder… this conversation could wait.

Using his database, the Keanu Reeves lookalike found the voices of all the people Jeremy knew. He then altered what they were saying to reply to him as he wished.

“Still, everything about you is so terrible!”

“Everything about you sucks! Everything about you sucks!” The voices in Jeremy’s head replied as the program expected. Good, this will be useful.

While he spoke, the supercomputer was searching the shop for more clothes Jeremy could wear— his fashion sense was apparently non-existent— when two girls holding hands showed up. He recognised their names by the sound of their voices.

“Jeremy? Do you remember a Brooke Lohst or a Chloe Valentine?”

“Yeah, they both go to school with me… why are y-“

“Don’t worry about that for the minute. Try picking a shirt.” He secretly willed the couple to go away, feeling Jeremy wasn’t ready for a conversation with them yet. He did as he instructed and chose a red, white and blue tank top. The Squip brought his fingers to his face in frustration.

“Jeremy, that’s a girl’s shirt! It’s not even the right size or anything!”

“Jerry?”

Jeremy spun on his heel. Great. The two girls had spotted Jeremy from across the shop and had made their way over to him and— why was Jeremy slouching?! He shocked the teenager before muttering, “Posture, Jeremy. P-O-S-T-U-R-E! Goodness, how hard is it to stand straight?!”

“Uh- Jeremy…”

“You shop here?” Chloe asked him.

“Oh yeah, all the ti- NEVER… is what I meant to say..!” He had given Jeremy an ice-cold glare.

“Do as I instruct!” the Squip hissed before continuing, “Greet the Beta.”

“The Bet- OH! Uh, hey Brooke..!”

“You look sexy.”

Jeremy shouted in his mind, “I can’t say that to a hot girl!”

“Of course you can! Don’t blink. Stare intensely. Speak like you don’t care about your own death.”

Jeremy looked sideways with a murderous look in his eyes before continuing, “Looking pretty sexy, Brooke..!”

The Squip was finding this rather amusing and would definitely tease Jeremy about it later. Maybe he coul-

“Is that a girls’ shirt?!” Chloe obliviously interrupted.

“No.”

Facepalm. 

“YES!”

“Repeat after me…”

The Squip made up this (rather plausible) lie about how a girl Jeremy was dating had a shirt like this and he wanted to have it too because the breakup was still painful to him.

“So… who was this “mystery girl”?”

“Oh you’ve probably never heard of her, she’s n—“

“Madeline!” the Squip exclaimed.

“Oh, uh, Madeline! Madeline is the mystery girl!”

“WHAT?!”

“She’s French!”

The Squip laughed before telling Jeremy to explain how she was cheating on him with another man so he broke up with her. 

“Because she was cheating on meeeeeeee!”

Facepalm. He should count how often this happens and shock Jeremy that many times… no, he might kill him…

“Hey, Hamlet! Be more chill! Relax! You’re not performing to the world or anything, just trying to form a social connection with some popular girls at your school!”

“Sorry, Keanu Reeves dude…”

“Never call me that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, you made it to the end! Apologies this one took so long, I’m trying my best to upload regularly but at the minute that’s a little difficult as I am away on a family holiday. Once I’m back home, though, things should be easier :3  
> Thank you for all of the support on the fic so far! I hope you continue to love this work as much as I love writing for it! :D  
> PS: I’m going to be using the original cast lyrics because some of them have been changed for the off-Broadway version and I can’t find all of them T^T”


	4. Pinkberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy doesn’t wanna ride, doesn’t wanna ride, doesn’t wanna ride, wants to stay Heere (heh, bad pun... I’ll leave.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: a liiiittle bit of caps lock, but no shouting. I don’t think there are any others, but if you feel like I’ve missed any, please let me know ASAP!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“What did I tell you?! Madeline is such a slut!”

“You’re so much better off without her, Jeremy.”

“Obviously! Who does Madeline thinks she is?!”

Jeremy, the Squip, Chloe and Brooke were standing in a clothes shop. Jeremy was extremely confused by this whole ordeal… he didn’t really want to be friends with two girls…!

“Hey, Squip… what was all that about?” he asked.

“A shared negative opinion is the fastest way to form a social bond. Want to get to know someone? Hate what they hate!” Jeremy looked back blankly. “Okay, they could be of use to us. They’re popular, lots of people like them, they’re bo-“

“Let’s get out of here,” Brooke said.

Jeremy should really go with these two… but what about that other kid he was with before? The supercomputer connected to the security cameras in the shopping centre, looking for a Michael Mell. His eyes lit up as he searched. No Michael… no Michael… no Michael…

“What do you want with Michael?!” Jeremy hissed defensively.

Oh. He had been muttering.

“Erm- uh- Nothing! Nothing to do with Michael!” He regained his composure. “Brooke is going to offer you a ride with her and Chloe. It is imperative that you accept.”

The girl walked forwards towards him and the teenager. “So… Jeremy… do you wanna ride?”

“Yes…!” the Squip encouraged Jeremy.

“Yes…” he repeated hesitantly, “…but I’m supposed to meet my friend, Michael… maybe next time?”

Facepalm.

“Look, Jeremy… if this is going to work, you need to do as I instruct!”

“Jeremy… do you wanna ride, do you wanna ride, do you wanna ride, wanna go far?” Brooke asked again, hoping to change his mind.

The named boy was heating up fast. No, he did NOT want to go with them. No, he did NOT want to go home it’s them. No, he did NOT want to go to… well, maybe he did want to stop at Pinkberry on the way home (Michael had brought him there once and he had enjoyed it very much) but he most certainly did NOT want to be there with those two… wait, were they even referring to the frozen yoghurt place? Hm.

“Help me out here!” he thought at the Squip.

The Squip said nothing. His eyes appeared to be elsewhere, flipping rapidly between bright white and electric blue. 

“Piiiiiiiiinkberry~” Brooke riffed, right up in his face, holding hands with Chloe again.

With false bravado, Jeremy responded, “I’m sorry girls, but I’m sticking to what I said earlier. You two can go and enjoy the frozen yoghurt yourselves, though! I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” He smiled at them, hoping they would just leave already.

“Well, if you insist…” Chloe decided, smiling slightly back at him. “Come on, Brooke, your place or mine?”

“Your’s, my parents are probably home. We don’t want them… interrupting,” Brooke replied. “Bye, Jeremy! See you at school!”

“Erm- uh- oh- BYE! Goodbye! Enjoy your frozen yoghurt!”

“Oh, we will!”

The pair wandered off at last, heading for the large doors at the front of the building. The Squip still remained unresponsive, but Jeremy was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to tell Michael about this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you’re still Heere (gotta stop using that) after... over 2 weeks?! Woah, sorry, that I haven’t been able to get anything out... I’ll try to set up some form of upload schedule when I can. I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless and since I feel like I owe you more content I’ll see if I can get another one out either today or tomorrow! :)
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe!


	5. Where’s Michael?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is good at embarrassing people and the Squip finally finds Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Negative self talk, brief mention of wanting to die, again, is you’re fine with BMC2 then you should be okay with this
> 
> I kinda strayed from the song a bit because it’s a repetitive song so the chapter’s kinda short, but I hope you like it nonetheless!

Jeremy waved his hands in front of the Squip’s still unresponsive face. How much longer would he be?

“Hellooo? Anybody hooome?”

Some random stranger across the mall raised an awkward hand, pretending to know him. Oops, he had forgotten that everyone could see him doing these crazy movements… He grasped the Squip by his shirt sleeve and briskly made his way up the escalator.

Meanwhile, the Squip was still checking the security cameras for the mall; he was surprised at how many there were. After going through at least half of the mall, he finally found the red-hoodied teenager. He had his headphones on and was walking out of the mall, looking rather dejected. Well, at least he had told Jeremy to hitch a ride with Brooke and Chloe… with any luck they would already be in their car.

As he refocussed on the present, he quickly realised that Jeremy was not with the girls. He was, in fact, dragging him along the mall. He quickly shook Jeremy’s hand off, his face markings flaring with bright blue light.

“Finally! Did you see that? That was amazing!” Jeremy gabbled, “I can’t wait to tell Michael about all of thi-“

“Michael has left the mall.”

He turned to face the Squip. “What..?”

“I said that Michael has left the mall. I can access the mall security cameras.”

A beat. Jeremy hadn’t expected this…! Why had Michael left without him…? How long had he been?

“B-but Michael is my ride home! How will I get home now?!”

The Squip sighed, exasperated. “I told you accepting her request was imperative! Look, we’ll sort something out, but Jeremy, please, if this is going to work you can’t just listen! You have to obey!”

“I know, I know…”

“But clearly you don’t! Now… repeat after me. Everything about you is just terrible…”

Jeremy responded, “Everything about me is just terrible…”

“Good.” The Squip smiled. He felt guilty doing this again, but it was all for the best… right? “Everything about you makes me wanna die.”

“Everything about me makes me wanna die…”

“Now you’re getting it! But Jeremy, if you listen to me, everything about you is going to be wonderful!”

“I guess… maybe I should listen to you more…”

“Great! Now finish this for me: you will…?”

“Be More Chill!” the boy shrieked. A few people stared at him… A tall kid by the name of Jake Dillinger— wait, wasn’t that the one who was hitting on Christine Canigula at the same time Jeremy was?—gave him a warning glare. The Squip facepalmed.

“Uh… I mean… chill?”

“Close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Here is the next chapter, as promised! The next chapter won’t be based on a song so it’ll be a sorta middle section, and then the one after that you’ll probably get some Evil Kermit Squip action over here! :D I’ll try to get those out as soon as possible, with any luck at least one will be out before Sunday. Have a good day and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end of my first fic! Wooo! I hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate constructive criticism so that I know what to improve. 
> 
> I will try to get chapters out regularly but I won’t make any promises lol  
> -A


End file.
